


The Ocean and the Sunset

by Hours_Gone_By



Series: Prowl Week 2020 [4]
Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers Generation One, Transformers – All Media Types
Genre: Beaches, Energon (Transformers), Gen, Ocean, Prowl Week 2020, Senses, Sunsets, adapting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23788900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hours_Gone_By/pseuds/Hours_Gone_By
Summary: Prowl takes a few quiet moments in between his duties to appreciate the sights and sounds of Earth.
Relationships: Jazz/Prowl, Prowl & Bluestreak
Series: Prowl Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709683
Comments: 14
Kudos: 45
Collections: Prowl Week





	The Ocean and the Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prowl Week 2020. Prompt: Sensory

Prowl had been incredibly busy since the Autobots had awoken on Earth. On top of his regular duties and responsibilities, he had to help work out the logistics of supplying the army on an alien world. Yes, Earth was rich in energy, but its leadership was fragmented and chaotic, by turns disbelieving, demanding, and awed by their Cybertronian visitors. Of course, Prowl had never had much to do with aliens before this – although, he supposed, on Earth, the Cybertronians were the aliens. Optimus referred to the Autobots as 'guests on this world.' Prowl would not speak against his Prime publicly, of course. It was important for Command to present a united front, but besides that, Optimus was a friend and Prowl respected him. It was just a little harder for Prowl to think of themselves as 'guests' since he often felt unwelcome.

It was easier for mecha like Optimus and Jazz, Prowl thought. Optimus was naturally calming and Jazz incredibly social. Prowl often simply didn't know what to say to humans. They were…chaotic, disorganized, and when they were organized, it was only in fits and starts. It was unlike the sleek, streamlined, interconnected DataNet that had encompassed Cybertron. Prowl could, and had, spent joors linked to it when he was a detective, sorting data and creating and interpreting predictive algorithms to solve cases. The glimmering net that had encircled Cybertron had only fallen at the very height of the war. That had left, first, only the Iaconian DataNet accessible to Prowl. Then – now – he had had only Teletraan I. Humans had only begun to link computers and networks together, they were, by Prowl's calculations, fifty to one-hundred stellar-cycles from achieving the DataNet's equal. There were no glorious, endless streams of data for Prowl to link to here.

But, he had to admit that Earth had other qualities that he could appreciate. Cybertron had had many beautiful sights, but its oceans were nothing like Earth's. Prowl had swiftly learned to love Earth's oceans. While Prowl rarely had time off, when he could, he liked to drive out to the coast and simply watch the Pacific, especially at sunset. The Autobots who went with him – Prowl was too vital to leave unguarded – usually hung back while he watched. Those he was closer to, such as Jazz, Mirage and Bluestreak, would stay next to him in companionable silence.

Almost silence, that was. There was always the sound of the ocean or shorebirds, or humans, depending on where they went. Today, Prowl and Bluestreak were parked near a public beach, taking a break before heading back from patrol. It was spring, and despite the still-cool breeze coming off the ocean, a half-dozen families were letting their juveniles run and play on the sand. They were loud and energetic, as juveniles tended to be, and Prowl was reminded of Bluestreak's better days after Praxus.

_'It's really nice here, Prowl,_ ' Bluestreak said, using comms so as not to startle nearby humans with talking cars. _'I'm glad you decided to stop. We haven't really been able to spend a whole lot of time together recently. I mean, it's not anyone's fault everyone's been busy, but it's really nice just to have the break.'_

If he'd been in root mode, Prowl would have smiled. As it was, he sent his creation a gentle, affectionate, ping. ' _I'll make sure to set some more time aside for us, Bluestreak._ '

Bluestreak pinged affection right back to his adoptive creator. ' _Thanks, Prowl._ '

As the day began to wane, the youngest humans were taken home by their caretakers. The beach went quiet, except for the sound of the waves. The scent of sodium chloride grew a little stronger as the wind picked up, and the asphalt of the parking lot began to cool under Prowl's tires. Prowl would have liked to have stayed to watch the sunset, but he had a teleconference to attend with Optimus. Wheeljack had tried patching human telecommunications into the Autobot broad-range comm system, but the results were not quite adequate. Diplomacy could be delicate enough without having to continually ask people to repeat themselves.

Listening to human politicians was not nearly as calming as listening to the ocean, but it was only for a joor. Prowl had waited through worse for longer. He would still be able to catch most of the sunset.

He would have invited Bluestreak, but Bluestreak had, as he'd told Prowl apologetically, already promised Hound he'd go on a night drive with him. Prowl, who'd been watching that relationship develop for some time now, told him to go and enjoy himself. Hound was not the mech Prowl would have expected Bluestreak to become involved with, but he was steady and grounded and good for Prowl's creation. Prowl not only approved of the relationship, but he also encouraged it.

Prowl knew precisely the spot he wanted to watch the sunset from. There was a bit of an overlook on one side of the mountain that had an excellent view. That night, he had it to himself since everyone else was either on patrol, on a mission, or otherwise engaged.

Well. Almost everyone.

"Evening, Prowl," Jazz said, sauntering up behind him. "Nice one, ain't it?"

Prowl turned to look over his shoulder, smiling. "Very nice. Did you come to enjoy it with me?"

"Yeah. Brought you a treat, too." Jazz drew a smallish cube out of subspace with a flourish; it was the light, bright pink of quality high-grade.

"Thank you, Jazz," Prowl said, accepting it. "Is this from your private supply?"

"Yup. Aged Protihexian whiskey, nice and mellow. Try it."

Prowl obeyed, savouring the high-quality fuel and the smooth taste. "It's excellent." But Jazz didn't pull this out of his stash – which even Red Alert couldn't locate – lightly. He'd do it for celebrations, yes, but Prowl knew Jazz's moods, and this wasn't celebratory. "Is everything all right?"

"I – " Jazz sighed and shrugged one shoulder. "Been some bad memories surfacing lately, don't know why. Figured I could use a treat and some company if you don't mind it."

"Of course not," Prowl assured him, knowing that by 'company' Jazz meant 'comfort.' Prowl was happy to provide that, whatever form it might take. "You're always welcome."

"Thanks, mech." Jazz came to stand next to Prowl, who put a hand on his shoulder. "How's about we not talk shop?"

Prowl squeezed Jazz's shoulder gently. "That's fine by me. Would you like to just watch the sunset with me instead?"

Jazz nodded. "Yeah, Prowl. Sounds good, thanks."

"Any time, Jazz."

There was no DataNet. Prowl was still not wholly comfortable dealing with humans. But, feeling Jazz relax beside him, and thinking about the ocean and the sunset, Prowl thought that perhaps he could learn to live here after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
> 
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> Author Responses: This author replies to comments. If you don't want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with "whisper," and I will appreciate it but not respond.


End file.
